


Intel

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Background Poly, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jimmy, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Top Castiel, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel need to have words with their handler about timing after they shoot an innocent man. But first they want to see justice done.





	Intel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: "Hitmen AU".

The Novak twins are a pricey pair to hire. But if you have the money and your hit fits within their ethics policy? They’ll help you take down dictators, unscrupulous businessmen and politicians, religious leaders taking advantage of their position. Anyone who is bad news and making people hurt.

Dough plus righteous cause equals a done deal for Jimmy and Castiel Novak. Simple rules, easy to follow.

But some jokers just never get it.

***

Dean Winchester winced as blood poured from his right shoulder. His hand was doing a shit job of stemming the flow. The identical twins—one in a hoodie and jeans, the other in a suit and tie—stared at him with apologetic faces, but finally one of them knelt down, and pulled off his hoodie. He held it up for Dean and Dean grunted a “yes”, so the man quickly switched the hoodie for Dean’s hand and held it there.

The other man cleared his throat. “I’m sorry we shot you,” he said in a low gravelly voice that made the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand up. “We were too late in realizing our mistake.”

“You… think?” Dean panted out, pain and blood loss making everything extra difficult.

The guy beside Dean sighed. “We really are sorry we shot you… look, we could take you to an ER, but quite frankly, we can do just as good a job cleaning you up at our safe house.”

An icy cold shiver ran down Dean’s back. “Hold up, you expect me to go alone with the two of you… after you just shot me?! Can you perhaps see why I don’t feel inclined.”

Because fuck going anywhere with these blue eyed babes.

The one standing pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, we were operating under falsified information, okay? The triple check I asked our handler to do came in about two seconds after I shot you.”

“Wait? Operating? Handler? Falsified information… What are you guys.”

The two men shared a knowing glance and the one holding the hoodie said, “We’re hitmen. We were hired to kill you.”

Dean looked at the took men, mouth hanging out a little. “Who the hell wants me dead?”

“He’s called Alastair...” the standing man started.

That was all Dean needed to realize what had happened. His old boss had set him up after finding out he had whistle blown on some files. Alastair was an evil asshole, happy to see Morningstar Inc. pollute the water supply of the entire city of Wichita. Dean had dropped that information to the press and had been on the run ever since, unable to make it into witness protection in time.

“Did he say why he wanted me dead? What’d he falsify?”

Castiel cleared his throat again. “He said you were leading a human trafficking ring.”

Dean laughed and then wheezed in pain. “Fine. Fine. Take me to… your damn safe house. But there better be some whiskey there.”

***

The safe house was in the burbs and was kitted out well. If by well you mean field hospital unit, lots and lots of guns, plus explosives. Neither of the twins had shared their names with him by the time they got there.

Dean was getting tired of the secrecy. He wanted to take Alastair down for what he had done to those people back home and to him. The twin who’d used his hoodie on Dean was the one patching him up with steady practiced hands, having already pulled the slug out that had gone into his shoulder.

That first shot had been a forensic counter measure, to help make it look like Dean had died in some kind of shoot out. At least, that was what the twins had tried to explain.

“What’s your name?” Dean asked the twin sewing his shoulder up.

“Jimmy,” he replied simply.

“And your twin?”

“Castiel.”

“What kind of name is Castiel?”

It was at that moment that Castiel walked into what would normally be the guest bedroom. “The kind of name of someone who wants to kill your old boss. Our rules are clear and I’ve looked at the evidence of what he’s done. The fact that he also then sent us to you… lied… our terms are clear. Break them and we will kill you.”

Dean wasn’t going to argue for Alastair to be shown pity. He’d shown Dean none. “Fine, but I’m sticking with you two until it’s done.”

“Dean, it’s not—” Jimmy started.

“What, safe?! Christ, he wants me dead. If I’m not dead and he’s still alive, and finds out, then he’s not gonna stop coming for me. Safest place I can think of being is around you two.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. “Fine, you can stay with us until Alastair is dead.”

***

Slowly healing up, Dean spent the following week getting to know Jimmy and Castiel. Jimmy was the, as far as Dean could tell, the less uptight twin—easy looks, smiles and laughter, while Castiel was stern, serious and brooding—Dean had yet to hear him laugh.

The three of them had moved into another safe house, after packing up at the first one. This one was on the outskirts of Wichita, in the perfect place for Castiel and Jimmy to gather intel on Alastair. Of course the asshole had asked for evidence that Dean was dead, so Jimmy had mocked up some photos with Dean’s help playing his own corpse.

A sheriff in South Dakota, who owed them a favor, had falsified reports of Dean’s sudden death and circulated those details among law enforcement agencies. As far as Alastair was concerned, Dean was dead and no longer his problem.

One afternoon, while Jimmy was cleaning guns and Castiel was looking over surveillance of Alastair’s home, Dean leaned across Jimmy to awkwardly grab a can of warm soda and his hand brushed Jimmy’s. Soda forgotten, Dean put it down when he saw the hungry look in Jimmy’s eyes. Dean leaned in closer to Jimmy and Castiel’s typing stopped, but Dean didn’t notice.

It was Jimmy who closed the distance, brought their mouths together and made Dean forget how to breathe. Desire made Dean’s skin tingle and he shifted out of his seat so he could sit in Jimmy’s lap, right arm cradled in a sling, and kiss Jimmy some more. Jimmy tasted of the cinnamon chewing gum he always liked to chew and was hard underneath Dean. Unable to use his right hand for the past week, Dean hadn’t jerked off in ages, finding his left hand unsatisfactory. His own hard cock was straining against his jeans.

So he gasped when his flies were opened and his dick was pulled out. Surprised when he opened his eyes to find Castiel had wrapped a hand around his dick. Dean pulled away from Jimmy’s mouth to ask something, but was stopped by Castiel sealing their mouths together instead. Castiel tasted like the peppermint gum he preferred to chew and his mouth was demanding while his fist stroked Dean.

Castiel thumbed the tip of Dean’s dick and then pulled away from their kiss. Dean watched as Jimmy gave his brother a ravenous look and then the two of them started kissing. And maybe Dean knew he was meant to be disgusted, but instead pre-come beaded at the tip of his cock and Castiel expertly used it to slick his hand—even though he was occupied with making Jimmy gasp into his mouth. The sight of those two was better than any porno Dean had ever watched.

Stomach tensing, Dean garbled a few words out, trying to warn Castiel that he was about to come. Hearing him, Castiel pulled back from kissing Jimmy, knelt on the floor and swallowed Dean’s dick down, taking him to the root. Dean whimpered as Castiel started to suck him off, tongue pressing his slit on the up. Jimmy leaned in again and swallowed Dean’s cries as Castiel worked him harder. Pressure wet and perfect, and Dean finally came, brain fuzzing out for a second as he pulsed down Castiel’s throat.

Dean was given a few minutes to recover and then Castiel helped him off of Jimmy’s lap, and back into his own chair. No words were exchanged in those few seconds. Thinking that was it, Dean jumped as Castiel grabbed Jimmy by the hips. Dean could feel his dick weakly showing interest again as Castiel stood Jimmy up and pulled Jimmy’s jeans down. Jimmy’s hard cock bobbed free, and Castiel turned his brother around, showing something black in Jimmy’s ass.

“Is that,” Dean asked weakly, “what I think it is?”

“What do you think it is, Dean?” Castiel asked in a calm voice, hands stroking at the slight swell of Jimmy’s ass.

Swallowing, Dean found it hard to concentrate as he answered, “It’s a plug.”

“Right you are, Dean,” Castiel praised. Castiel then proceeded to pull a not so small, black anal plug from Jimmy’s ass, lube glistening on the plug’s silicone. Dean watched as Castiel bent his twin over the table and eagerly started to fuck into him.

The second time Dean came that afternoon, he wasn’t even being touched.

***

Two days later, Alastair was shot in his home during a “home invasion gone wrong”.

After that, Castiel, Jimmy and Dean set their sights on Tijuana for a well deserved break. No one said anything about Dean leaving the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
